


The Art of Suffering, Loss, and Gain

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, I'll add tags as i post more chapters, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: What if...Jaguar never show up, and saved Rick and Morty from the Conniving Concerto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time out of you day, to read this. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Rick, and Morty, both tie up, to the stings, of the giant piano's key hammers. They struggle but in the end, it was utterly pointless. They won't be able to avoid death this time. Fear and anxiety started to build up in Morty's chest, as he looks from Rick to the corpse tie up next to him.

Its face was damaged beyond repair, completely unidentifiable. Eyes dull, and lifeless, bulging out of their bloody socket, blood spatter all over its face, and upper shoulders. The strings, the lifeless body was tie to, was now stained crimson, and below was a large puddle of blood. Morty shook his head, his breathing becomes shallow, his stomach charm.

He didn't want to die, no he couldn't die, not now, not like this. He wanted to go home, with Rick, and have dinner with his mom, and summer. He'll give up anything right now, to wake up from this sick nightmare, and get ready, and go to his boring school, and daydream about Jessica. Rick would barge in, and drag him out of his class, and onto another one of his crazy adventures. He looks over at Rick, who seem unfazed by their predicament they have ended up in.

Rick never did told he why he brought them into the dimension. Honesty, he wished he had, maybe he could have been my helpful to Rick, it was his fault, if he had done more, they would never have been captured.

" You'll never get away with this, Concerto," Rick yelled, causing Morty to snap out of his train of thought.

" That, is where you mistaken, Mr. Sanchez," Concerto give him a devilish smile, his voice full of glee, as he leans back, pointing one finger in the air," This shall be my greatness performance, OF ALL TIME," his voice echo throughout the room.

Morty was overcome with the sense of dread, as he heard the first note, the hammers came down one after another, as they hit the strings, both with and without bodies.

Rick sigh, as he finally turns to face Morty, his gaze soften, his voice full of hopelessness, and dread," This is it, Morty, we're goners. We're not getting out of this one,"

Morty's eyes widen, as tears started to build up in his eyes, as he shook his head. No there must something they could do. Rick had to have something up his sleeve, he always does," Rick...,"

" After everything, we been through. This is how we die," Morty's heart beat rapidly in his chest," Make peace with your God,"

No, please.

Morty shook his head once more," Oh, geez Rick...I-I don't want to die,"

" And now..," Concerto started, his eyes burned with bloodlust, as he gets ready to hit the note.

Rick never look away from Morty," I-I'm so sorry, Morty...,"

" For the E-Splat,"

" No Rick," Morty's voice was barely audible, as the corners of Rick's lips move upwards.

"...for everythi-."

Tears pour down his cheeks, as the hammer came down, crushing Rick's skull, his blood spatter everywhere, his body jerk around slightly, from the impact. Morty's eyes widen in horror, and disbelief, as the now blood-stain hammer, came up, blood dripped from it, and back onto the smashed in face of his lifeless grandfather.

The other hammers continue to come down around, but the one hovering above his head, never move an inch, prolonging his death. He didn't want to live in a world without Rick, his Rick. He didn't want to escape and see the look on his mother's face, heartbroken.

He closes his eyes, and waited for death to come for him, he wanted to see Rick again, yet his prayers were in never answered. Morty opens his puffy red eyes, in shock, as the music stops, welcoming him back into a nerve-wracking, and unbearable silence. He watches, as Concerto stood up from the seat, gracefully stretch out his arm, and wiggle his fingers, with a satisfied smile, a symbol of his sadistic pleasure, from watching Morty's suffering.

Without a word, he glances at Morty, absorbs his fear, hopelessness, and hatred, as he smirks, before turning around and walking away. Morty soon heard the sound of music, mix in with Concerto's laughter, as he descended the spiral keyboard staircase, leaving Morty alone.

Morty trembles, as he turns his head, closing his eyes, as he quickly sobbed.

I'm sorry Rick

* * *

 Morty wakes up, his mind in a daze, blinking his eyes, clearing his vision, as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounds him. The small rays of gentle moonlight, that peek through the closed curtain, served as his only source of light, and comfort. To his dismay, he was still bound to the strings, he didn't know how long he has been tie up, nor did he know how much longer he had to live.

As he looked around, a gut retching odor filled his nostrils, causing him to gag, his eyes betrayed him, as they wander over towards the corpse of his grandfather, his eyes, glazed over, staring back at him.

Ashamed, he quickly turns away, the whole event replayed over and over in his head, as tear poured his cheeks. How was he going to escape...better yet why should he. If he returns home, without Rick, the thought of seeing his mother, and summer's faces. Completely heartbroken, and shock, he couldn't take it.

His mother would start drinking again, in order to numb the pain of losing her father once again. Summer would have try to find a way to bring Rick back. Both of them would have been enraged, blaming him for causing their suffering.

It was his fault, after all.

The mission.

Their capture.

Rick's death.

He had no right, it was supposed to be him and Rick. Rick and Morty forever, going on countless adventures, for as long as they can. He couldn't leave. Morty closed his eyes, as he shook his head, waddling in his misery.

A sharp gasp, escape his parted lips, as he felt the strings he's tie to, shake slightly, he looks up in fear, at the cloaked figure, that stood up slowly, balancing on its toes gracefully. Morty Fears soon become a reality as he watched the figure, pull out a small dagger, glinting in the moonlight.

Why was he so afraid, he desires this. This is want he wanted, and death had come for him.

Morty closed his eyes, as he braces himself, preparing to feel the cold blade pressed up against his throat, but it didn't. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at the figure, who seem to stare back at him. Morty watched in shock, as the creature of darkness, lower it's self down, reaching towards one of the strings he was tied to, using it for support, as it leans in closer. It lowers the dagger towards the rope and cut through them.

Slowly, it stood up, and took a couple steps back, giving Morty some space, and much needed air. Morty sat up, before moving his arms and hand, allowing the feeling to return to them, he slowly tries to stand up. His legs felt like Jell-O, as they shook around, before he lost his balance, and started to fall over. The figure reached out and caught him.

The creature helps him gain his balance, before looking around, as it covers his mouth, before pulling him close, leaping onto another string, landing on it's tip-toes, before leaping out of harm's way. It scans the area around them, as it inched towards the edge of the giant piano.

It pulls Morty close, once more, wrapping its arms around him, as it prepares to jump, Morty held onto the figure, as if his life depended on it, as it jumped.

His heart dropped into his stomach, his hair sways in the wind, as they fall down. Within moments they landed, they separated. It got onto all fours, running its fingers along the floor, before digging its sharp nails under the large floor tile and pull it out, placing it onto the floor beside it, before, opening the door.

Morty slowly move towards the small opening, as he looks towards the creature," Y-you want me to go down there,"

The figure looked around, before nodding its head, eagerly.

" Why should I,"

No answer.

Morty sigh, it's not like he had any other choice, he turns around and climbs down the ladder.

The place didn't have a lot of room, he waited until the creature joins him, moving the floor tile back over the opening, making sure it was perfect, before climbing down the ladder.

It led him, further, and further down the pathway, there were so many twist and turns, Morty nearly lost count.

Finally, the figure stopped, before reaching upward and unlock the door. It pushes the door open, Morty followed the figure.

Morty looks around the dimly-light large room.

The figure walks over to the window, closing the curtains, before slowly turning to face Morty.

" I-I,"

The figure reaches up, and undid the cloak, before taking it off and tossing it onto a nearby chair.

Morty lower jaw nearly touch the floor.

Standing in front of him, was a girl, wearing a silk nightgown, that reached her knees. She had long curly copper hair and warm yellow eyes. Her skin was pale cream color. She fixes her gown, as she looks up at Morty.

" Is something wrong. Did you leave something behind? Do you want me to go get it?" she asks quickly, reaching for her cloak.

" N-no, it's not that," Morty told her, shaking his head.

She paused, blinking a couple times," Then, what is it," she asked still concerned.

" It's just," Morty started, trying to find his words," I don't understand. W-why did you...you save me. Who are you," he asked.

The girl sigh, as she lifted up the gown slightly, with a bow," My name is Aria, I'm the youngest daughter of...Concerto," she started, she quickly frowns, when she saw the look on Morty's face," I saved you because it was the right thing to do. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't able to get you two out before my father show up, I'm sorry,"

Morty's eyes widen.

" You safe here. You're in my private chambers," she told him, with a soft smile, as she walks past him, and over to her door, and lock it," I'll show you your room, um...I haven't come up with a plan, for getting you out of here, and bac-,"

" I can't go home," Morty quickly told her.

" I-I don't understand,"

" It was my fault,"

Aria was taken back by this. Why didn't he want to go back? If he stays here, he'll surely be found and killed. She quickly shook her head," Well...um...maybe you should think about it. I don't know, what happen that led to your capture, but...I don't think it was your fault," she turns around, " I'll go get your bath ready," with that, she leaves him alone.

Morty sigh, before walking over towards a chair, and sat down.

What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys....so...much, for the views, it really mean a lot to me.  
> The reason why I created this fanfic, or started it, is because I loved Concerto, he looked like he was going to be a really good, and dangerous villain. I wish, it was a full episode.  
> So....ya I like Concerto,  
> Another reason, is because I couldn't found not one fanfic, on here, or fanfiction, about concerto, or Rick and Morty getting captured by him.  
> I telling you now...I may have...like five stories with Concerto  
> Also I hope you guys are not mad at me, for having oc's in this, and yes...warning...I will have more oc's in the future, so ya.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I have in this chapter

Morty looked around the large luxurious room, as he stood up from his chair. The walls were an ivory with an elegant metallic gold floral design pattern, with a white molding. The marble floors had just been polished to perfection, specks of gold, and silver, glint in the light.

Morty looked down, and study his reflection. He looked miserable, he had bags under his, red eyes. His hair, in complete disarray, and his skin, was pale. There was a small amount of blood that had spattered onto his cheeks.No wonder she saved him, she probably felt sorry for him.He frowned, as he walked across the room, toward the fireplace, basking in its warmth. He looked up, and saw a couple of pictures, sitting on the mantel. Morty glanced towards the bathroom, the door was open slightly.

Morty could hear the sound of water running, as he turned towards the mantel, and reached for one of the pictures, with a gold frame.

It was a picture of Aria, a very young Aria. She was wearing a simple white dress, with a light pink sash. Her hair was in a long ponytail.

She was being held by a tall maid, with short light brown hair, with grey eyes, and fair skin.

" Morty," he quickly put the picture back in its place, as Aria walks into the room, with a kind smile," Your bath is ready,"

" T-thanks," Morty said as he walked around her, looking at the floor, he could feel Aria's eyes on him, watching his every move. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and study the bathroom.

The bath was just as luxurious, as the room before, with cream color walls, a large mirror, and granite sink, and countertop, where a new pair change of clothes was waiting for him. He sighed as he discarded his clothes, before stepping into the bathtub.  
...  
Aria frown as she closed her eye, sitting down on the couch, resting her elbow on the armrest, and her cheek in her hand, every once in awhile she would glance towards the bathroom door. After a while of waiting Aria lean back, with a long sigh.

What should she do? She had planned on taking him home, or hide him, from her father until he had an opportunity to flee. He had completely thrown her mind into a loop, she couldn't wrap her head around. Why didn't he want to go home, even if it was his fault, won't his family forgive him, and try to work through it.

Aria stood up, and look over at the door, before walking slowly towards it," Morty," she called out, softly, as she reached the door," Are you alright,"

" I-I'm Fine. I'll be out soon,"

" Alright,"

" She back away from the door, and Walking back to the couch, and sat down, reaching for one of the books, and pick it up. As soon as Morty was done drying off, and had put on his new clothes, he made his way to the door, and wrapping his fingers around the door handle, with a deep breath, he turns it, opening the door

Aria looks up from her book, and gave him a warm smile," You been in there, for quite a while," Morty looked up at her, as he closed the door," I'm fine," he started," What about you,"

  
Aria eyes wide slightly, as she looked around," To be honest, I'm worried," she told him, placing her book down on the table, as Morty walk over, sitting down next to her,"W-why," she paused looking up at Morty," Why, can't you go back,"

" I-I just can't, now right now. It's my fault. I caused Rick's death. I didn't listen to him, and I screw up,"

Aria suddenly jumps up, gripping Morty hand, as she glanced at the door, with a worried expression, while forcing Morty to his feet. She quickly looked back at Morty, staring into his eyes," Listen carefully," she whispered, bring a finger to her lips," Someone coming, you need to be quiet." Morty's eyes widen, as Aria started to gentle drag him into another room," Aria, tell me what's going on," even though his voice was low, he couldn't hide his anxiety.

Aria bit her lower lip, as she closed the door, locking it.  
Morty sigh in frustration, as he got onto his knees, and look through the keyhole.

Morty could see Aria standing in front of the door, fixing her nightgown, before clasping her hand together, with her head held high.

At that very moment, the door open, and a girl enter the room, she was little older than Aria. She had long burgundy hair and pale skin. She had yellow eyes as well, but instead of being warm, and comforting like Aria's, they were cold.

As she walked further into the room, Aria bowed her head respectfully," I wasn't expecting you, here, at this time of night, my sister. Is there something troubling you," she asked.

" Our father is quite upset, his new toy is missing," she explained, as she walked passed her, with a claim expression.

" Toy...," Aria asked, giving her older sister a confuse look,"Toy...oh...you mean the boy," she asked with a smile, before shocking her head," If you came here, to see if I knew anything about it. Your wasting your time, Sonata,"

Sonata frowned, as she turned to face her younger sister," Really...are you sure,"

Aria nodded," Have you ask Melody,"

" I have, but she's haven't seen it either,"

" How about searching the around the window, or even the town. He couldn't have gotten far," Aria told her, as she followed Sonata over to the door," Your probably right, I'll have a search party go out, and see if they can find it,"

" I'm glad I could help,"

" Oh, forgive me Aria. I almost forgot to tell you. Father wants all three of us to be in his studies, in the morning,"

" A-alright, thank you for letting me know,"

Sonata smiled," See you soon, dear sister,"

Aria closed the door, before turning around, with a sigh.

She ran over the room, where she had lock Morty in, before unlocking it, before opening it.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. We need to think of a plan,"

" So, that was your sister," he asked, staring at the door.  
Aria frown, but nodded," Sadly, yes. We don't have that much time," she walked over towards a large box, before kneeling down, and open it. Morty walk up, and looked over her shoulder.

" I think I have an idea," Aria said, looking up at Morty, who frown," You can't be serious,"

* * *

 

Morty frown, as he stared at himself in the mirror, before glancing at Aria, who was standing on a wooden stool, in front of a full body mirror, while a young maid, pull on the laces of her corset. Morty wince, as he watched the maid, pull harder, causing Aria gasp.

Thank goodness, she didn't make him wear one.

Once the maid was finishing, she stepped back, as Aria turn to face her," Thank you, Hosanna,"

She bowed, as she looked over at Morty," Is that the boy," she asked, as she brought up her hand, and pointed at him.  
Aria nodded," Yes," she looked over at Morty, and back at Hosanna," His name is Morty,"

" Um...My Lady, forgive me for saying this...but...um...I don't think this is a good idea. I thought you were going to take him back, not take him with us. Plus, the maid outfit,"

" I-I know, but it's the only thing we can do. Until we see an opportunity," she looked at herself in the mirror," Just, remember to have him sit behind you, and Cabaletta. Oh, Hosanna, please give Morty the wig and pins,"

She nodded, before walking over to the box, from early, and pull out a wig. She hurried over to Morty, and handed him the wig, along with a couple of pins," Here, please hurry, we don't have that much time,"

" Thanks," he mumbled, as he placed the wig on his head. It was the same color of his hair, curly, and reached his shoulders. To his surprise, the wing made him look more feminine, along with the gentle touch of makeup.

Once Morty was done, fixing the wig, and place the pins in place, he turns towards Aria, who was now fully dressed, and ready.

Morty's mouth gap open.

Aria was now wearing an ivory dress, with long sleeves, and a gold lace trim, as well as a white sash, with Concerto's emblem on it.

" Wow,"

Aria smile was brief, it replaced with a more serious expression," Morty," she started," Please no matter what happens, stay behind Hosanna, and Cabaletta. I don't want my father's attention on you,"

Morty shivered, but nodded, in agreement and understanding, as Aria walked past him, with Hosanna following closely behind, as she glances at Morty," Come on,"

Morty nods his head, as he followed, them, out of the room, and down the long endless hallways.

" Um...My Lady," Hosanna finally broke the silence,"Why...would your father call a for all of you out of the blue. Do you...do you think he knows,"

" Right now, I don't know,"

Soon, they finally reached a large pair of doors, Hosanna walked ahead of them, and push the doors open, Aria and Morty walked inside before Hosanna closed the doors.

In the center of the large dimly light room, was a piano, similar to once from before. Morty could see Sonata sitting in a fancy chair, with her servants sitting on the floor behind her. The wearing similar maid outfits, but instead of a beautiful ivory and pure white, but a hunting crimson, and black. She was wearing a dark blood red dress, with a black sash.

Morty looks over, and noticed a young woman, sitting down, with her maids standing up behind. She held her head up, with elegance, her hand resting in her lap. She was wearing a purple dress, with long lace sleeves, and sash.

She had yellow eyes as well, pale skin, and long dark purple hair, in a braid.

" W-who that," Morty whisper, leaning toward Hosanna, " That's, Aria, and Sonata, older sister, Melody,"

Aria sat down in her chair, as Morty, and Hosanna, join the other maids," Cabaletta," she whispered, a tall woman, with short light brown hair, turns toward them, she frowned ," Your late," she scolded, as they sat down," Concerto hasn't shown up. We have been waiting for a while, now,"

" Do you think it has something," Hosanna glance at Morty," to do with him,"

Cabaletta looked away," To be honest, I don't know. If he does, then let us hope he doesn't see him,"

Aria took a deep breath, sitting up in her chair, Sonata smiled, as she leaned forward," Oh sister," she purred," You look, lovely,"

Aria bowed her head," Thank you, sister,"

" Aria,"

Aria look over at Melody," Have you been keeping up with your studies," she asked

Aria nodded," Yes, I have,"

Sonata chuckled, as she rested her chin, on her hand, with a smile," I can't wait to hear you play, Aria,"

Suddenly, the pair of doors open, and their father walked in. Morty, cowered behind, Cabaletta, who looked and give him a gentle smile, before looking back at the scene in front of them.

He smiled, as he sat down on the stood, running his fingers over the ivory keys, as he looked at, each ever one of his daughters, Morty could see Aria tense up, as he looked at her, with the devilish smile.

He beckoned for her to came to him, she reluctantly stood up from her chair, before walking over to him. Morty watched as Aria sat down on the stool, next to her father, without glancing at him, or uttering a word. Sonata smile grew into a sick grin, while Melody remains unfazed.

Morty felted shivers ran down his spine, as Concerto's body pressed up against her, as he leans in, whispering something in Aria's ear, before pulling away, with a large grin.

Aria removed her hands from her lap, as she tried to relax, moving to sit on the edge of the bench, she straightens her back, as she moved her fingers until they were hovering above the ivory keys, waiting for her touch. She turns her head towards him, waiting.

Her father prepared himself, as well, placing his fingers on the keys.

Morty couldn't describe it, but he didn't have to, it beautiful, yet bone-chilling. Aria fingers ran gracefully over the keys, like her father's, both of them were unwilling to submit to the other. Fighting for dominance, control over the elegant, and stunning music.

" She's his favorite, you know," Morty looks over at the owner of the voice. It belonged to another maid, who wasn't wearing the same coloring as him, or another of Aira's maids.  
Crimson, and black.

Morty just stared at her.

She covered her pale pink lips," Forgive me. I see that our young Aria has picked up another lonely girl, off the side of the road. My name is Serenade, I belong to my master Sonata," she gave Morty smile," if you don't mean me asking. What is your name, my dear,"

" Um...my name," he looked around the room. Shit, they never came up with a name," Um...um...my name is...Mo-Mor...Morticia,"

" Morticia, hmmm. I've never heard a name like that before. You're not from here, are you...Morticia,"

Morty knew what her game was. She was testing him. He needed to think of something fast," Y-yes, Aria found me. I was betrayed by my family,"

" Really...," her eyes widen," That sounds interesting," she grinned, staring into Morty's eyes" My Master, would love meeting you, and hear about your...troubled...past,"

Morty gives her a nervous smile," oh...um..no I don't think she will. I'm new here, and haven't learned anything about Aria,"

" Really, what is it you would like to know," She asked.

"Why-why is Aria, Concerto's favorite," Morty asked

" Well...Aria isn't like her father or her sisters. She's innocent when it comes to being cruel. Sonata is like her father, with her mother's looks. Their older sister, Melody, is calm and collected. All three have their own style when they are with their father. Sonata and Melody submit to their father, Aria tries to remain free, and fights back," she smiles, before standing up, and starts to walk away," I hope that helped. I can't wait to see you again," she waves goodbye, before walking off.

Morty turn back to see, Aria standing up from the stool, as her father, reach for her hand, wrapping his fingers, around hers, before bringing her hand to his lips, Morty's stomach churn, as Aria started to walk over to them.

When her gaze met with Morty', she smiled, as she sat down in her chair.

He made a mental note to take about what happened, to ask her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys, enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the wait.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter  
> Also, I just got a Deviantart account, with the same name, there I'll will be posting drawing of characters, and hopefully a comic.  
> Thank you

Morty wasn't able to ask Aria, it's not like he didn't want to, or he forgot to ask, it the fact that he wasn't able to, or the better way of putting it allow to.Aria's maid, quickly dragged him out of the room, as her father, led her, and her sisters, away.Once, they were out of the room, they let go of them," Well...that worked out better than expected...,"Hosanna mumbled, finally broking the silence.

" Better than expected," Cabaletta raised an eyebrow, as she crossed her arms," You let Serenade, get near him, and talk to him. What if she tells Lady Sonata," she asked, Hosanna frown, moving closer to Morty, pressing her hands on his shoulders," Um....I didn't think about that. I was too busy watching Lady Aria play...I didn't realize that she was talking to him in the place,"

Cabaletta shook her head, with a long sigh, before looking at Morty," Morticia...,"

Morty frown," It was the best I could come up with,"

  
"No," she held up a hand," It's fine. What matters is if she'll tell her master about you,"

" Oh...o-ok," Morty look at the closed door," What h-happen in there,"

" What do you mean...," Hosanna asked, as Cabaletta glared at her.

" The whole thing between Aria and... Concerto," he asked.

  
Hosanna frowned, before sharing a look with Cabaletta, who gestured to the other maids, to go ahead of them," Morty...," she started unsure of what to said," This isn't something you want to know about or get involved in,"

Morty grew more uncomfortable, with each word," N-no, tell me...please,"

Hosanna sigh, before looking at her fellow maid," Maybe we should. He...in a way...has a right,"

Cabaletta shook, before walking ahead of them, Hosanna sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder," I'm sorry, we can't talk you, but it's probably for the best, that you don't know," She removed her hand from his shoulder, and walked ahead," Come on, we need to get you back to Aria's room,"

Morty frown, but nodded, as he followed her.

* * *

 

Aria stared down at her meal, moving her silver spoon around in the soup, as she looked up at her sister, and father.

Melody was wiping her lips, her eyes closed as if she was lost in thought.

Sonata was...drunk, she smiled, her eye half-lidded, taking another long sip of wine, finishing the glass, before pouring herself more, with a bone-chilling giggle.

Aria eyes retreated back to her meal, " Aria...,"

Aria looked up from her soup, and at her father," Yes, Father,"

" I want you to have your maids, clean up my lovely piano," he started, grinning," Can you do that for me...,"

" Oh...daddy, please ha-have me to it," Sonata begged," I'm sure my maids would love to lap up that mongrel's blood, or better yet burn its body,"

Concerto grin, but shook his head," No...I'm sorry dear. Not until we find the boy,"

Aria cleared her throat, as she reached towards her glass of water," I thought...you've forgotten all about that boy, Father," she asked, he smiled as he looked over at her," Oh no...,"he grin," I finally found what to do with that boy...," a shiver ran down her spin, as she took a long sip of her water, without taking her eyes off of her father,"...but, when I returned he was gone,"

Aria heard Sonata chuckle, and turn to look at her," Da-daddy...was mad,"

Melody glanced at her younger sister," Sonata...," she warned, before returning to her meal.

Sonata suddenly gasp, before giggling, as she brought her glass of wine, towards her lips," What is it, Sonata," Melody asked.  
" It's nothing important, it was something more funny, and amusing," She giggled," I was looking for the Daddy's toy, like a good girl," she stopped, to sip of her wine, before continuing," When one of my maids, notice a big man, making his way up the wall, towards the window,"

" Sonata, please tell me you caught this man," Her older sister asked, as she looks at her.

Sonata only smiled," I did, his lock up, as well as his weapons,"  
Aria could feel her father's eyes watching her, she sigh, reaching up and ran her fingers through her hair,"Hmm...interesting," she heard her father whispered," Sonata, I want you to bring Mr. Sanchez, to the undertaking, and search him,"

" But Daddy...,"

"Now," he holds up his hand. Sonata stood up from her chair, and stormed off, the servants closed the day behind her.

" Melody, see what you can get out of this man, if he refuses to speak, hand him over to your mother,"

Melody nod her head," Yes father," she stood up from her chair, and walked out of the door, like before the servants closed the door after she left.

Concerto smiled grew, as he looks at his youngest daughter, Aria watched as he stood up, he slowly walks behind her, placing his hand on her shoulders, as she tensed up.

 

* * *

 

Morty plunges the cloth, into the soupy watch, cause some of it to run over the rim, of the bucket, he looked up, and saw hosanna, on her hand and knees, scrubbing the marble floor, until she could see her own, reflection, before moving on to the next section.

He frowned, he could see how red her hands were, and how every once and while she'll wince as she dips her hand into the water.

Morty drops the cloth onto the floor, before getting to work, using both hands, as he started to scrub the floor, every once and while, Cabaletta would carry her bucket, back and forth, filling it with more water, before walking back to the stair, making her way down them.

Morty put up his bucket, and quickly made his way towards Hosanna, kneeling down next to her, she gives him a quick smile, before returning to her work.

He dips the cloth back into the water, before wringing it out," Um...Hosanna,¦can you please, tell me more about Aria,"  
She froze, sighing, as she glanced around,"Morty, Cabaletta said,"

" I-I know...what she said, that you two can't talk about it, but I'm not asking about, you talking about her relationship with her father...or her sister. I just want to know more about her," he whispered, she looks back at the floor," Morty...you're going to be the death of me,"

After a while she finally stood up, her legs shake a little," Fine," Morty got up from the floor," Thank you,"

She took in a deep breath,"To-to start things off, Aria didn't really have the same childhood, as her older sisters, she was raised by us, the maids. Of course, she was still treated with the utmost respect, but she wasn't like her sister. She would help us clean, or play hide and seek with us," her lips form a small smile," She was truly a wonderful child, but her sisters, on the other hand, didn't have to do anything. They depended on us for everything, and something even hit us, if we made a mistake, well Sonata did. Melody would simply dismiss us,"

Morty frown,"Wait, I thought you were Aria maid,"

" When they were little, we had to look after all of them, when they got older, Concerto separated us,"

"Oh..I'm sorry,"

She shook her head," No, it's alright,'

Morty frown once more," and...her father,"

" Concerto loves all of them, but he has a sick way of showing it, but he never knew that Aria was walking around. Cleaning dishes, getting on her knees, scrubbing the floor. Sometimes I wish we ran away, with her in our arms,"

"Where would you've grown,"

" Concerto doesn't control everything, every kingdom has a border. In the east, is a huge area of nothing but wilderness, as far as the eye can see. Thankfully Concerto doesn't have his eyes set on it at the moment,"

"Oh..,"

Suddenly Hosanna, get down onto her knees, looked down at the floor, her body tense, as she went back to scrubbing," Get down," she whispered, Morty did as he was told, picking up the cloth, and ran it up and down the surface of the marble floor.

  
He could finally hear the sound of clicks, that echo off the marble floor. The sound gets closer until, Morty finally saw a pair of light pink high heels, entering his line of sight.  
A shiver ran down his spine as realized who those high heels belong to, his heart started to race in his chest, as the man, kneeling down, running his finger through their hair, thank goodness for the wing.

"Hosanna,"

Hosanna sat up slowly, her eyes fixed on the ground, with her hands in her lap," Yes, Master,"

"Where's Cabaletta," he asked, even though Morty couldn't see his face he could tell that he was grinning.

"She's cleaning the stairs,"

"Tell her that I want my piano clean, top to bottom,"

She nodded," Yes Master,"

Concerto let go of their hair, as he stood back up," Good Maid,"

Morty frown, as he watched Concerto walk out of the room, before looking over at Hosanna, as she gets up, running her fingers through her hair, before walking over to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cabaletta led Hosanna, and Morty down a short flight of stairs, that led to an area below the floorboards, it was as dark, and cramped, just as Morty remembered it, only a few same rays of light peek in through the holes in the floor. Cabaletta placed their buckets, on a makeshift shelf.

Hosanna slowly crawled over towards Morty, holding a small mason jar in her hands, Morty looked down and noticed something in it. She opens it, before placing the lid on the ground, a familiar odor filled the air,” Here,”

Morty reached over took the pickle from her, as he watched her close the lid,” That should hold you over, for a while. Cabaletta I don’t think we should bring him with us. Maybe he should wait in Lady Aria room, or here,”

“ We really don’t have any choice. Lady Aria told us to watch him. We're lucky that Concerto only touched his hair,” Cabaletta told her, as she picks up a dry cloth.

A shiver ran down his spine, as he looked at the ground,” But...we've been ordered to clean his piano, I don’t think Morty is ready to see…,” Hosanna paused, glancing at Morty before whispering.”... the bodies,”

Cabaletta nodded,” I know…but we can’t leave him alone. We’ll take him, but he won’t get anywhere near the strings, hammers, or keys,”

Hosanna nodded,” Alright, but where…,”

“ I want both of you to clean the hallway leading up to the room,”

“ Is that alright with you Morty,” Hosanna asked, Morty nodded, as he chewed the pickle.

* * *

 

Morty sigh as he once again placed a bucket on the floor, as he kneels down, getting ready for another round of scrubbing floors, but at least he was giving Hosanna break, who was removing the curtains and placing them, on a cart.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a flash of something red moving around. He looked over, and saw a familiar red and black maid outfit, moving out of his line of sight, as it disappears into another hallway. He jumped looking back at Hosanna, who was cleaning the window. He stood up and quickly walked off. Leaving the hallway, giving Hosanna one last look, before walking around the corner into a corridor. He froze when he saw one of Sonata’s maid,” Serenade,” standing in front of the window. Wiping off her hands with a towel, as she stares out of the window, with a bored expression.

Morty walks over to her and stood next to her. After a while of staring at the window, she finally slowly turn to face Morty. The corners of her lips moved upwards,” Morticia, was it…,” she asked.

Morty nodded,” Yes,” he paused, “ Um...you name is Serenade, correct,”

She smiled, as she turned back towards to the window with a smirk,” You’re truly are lucky, you know,” she started,” Your fellow servants care a lot about you, letting you clean the floors, free from the horrors in that room,”

Morty heart raced, as he nodded slowly,” I-I..,”

“ My master ordered us me to carry the bodies away,” she frowned, but her eyes were full of glee,” It was horrible, blood got under my nail...,” she sighs,”...well...enough of that, it’s all in the past now,” she smiled,” I’m glad we can see each other again. I have been running around, cleaning up after my master. So....how are you doing,”

Morty swallowed deeply,” Um...I-I've been doing good.”

“ That’s wonderful. How is our Lady Aria,” she asked.

“ She’s fine.”

She nodded,” Is...there something on your mind,” she asked smiling.

Morty shook his head,” no…,”

“ Really…,” she frowns,”...You sure, you don’t have anything on your mind you want to talk about.”

Morty looked out the window,” Aria…,”

“Hmm…,”

“ I-I want to know more about her...but, no one is willing to talk about her…,”

“ Her childhood...her relationship with her dad....or her mom,” she smiled knowingly.

“ Um...ya,”

“ Aria...I’m sure you already know this. Our little Aria is not like her older sisters, nor was she raised like them," she paused, before leaning in,"They don’t even have the same mother,”

“ What…,” Morty whispered in disbelief.

“ You see, rumor has it that Concerto had one day grew bored with his wife, a little while after Sonata had turn five. So he went after one of her maids, who some say was more beautiful than her. He forced her into his bedroom, and…,”

“ Please stop…,” Morty begged as he shook his head, before covering his mouth.

“...Let’s just said, his wife wasn’t too happy about that, she hated it, she hated her maid, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate her king. So...she said nothing. From what I heard, either Aria mother had a miscarriage, and he…”gave,”...her another chance, and then she had Aria, or they had twins, and one didn’t make it through the night,”

Mory frown,” What about her mother,”

“ She passed away…,” she frown, looking down at the floor,”... Her father didn’t even allow her to see her own mother’s body, even if she was a baby,”

“ So...does this explain why he acts the way he does around Aria, or his other daughters,” Mory asked

“ Well...somewhat, Aria looks a lot like her mother. Oh, wait...you’ve never seen what her mother looks like. But that’s something I guess you already know,” she chuckled,” Concerto has a sick way of showing his affection towards his daughters,”

Morty crossed his arms,” Like what…,”

She frowns, as she looks out the window, covering her mouth,”Some things are better left unsaid, maybe when you’re older, and...aware of things,”

Morty knew in fact what she was talking about, his eyes widen, in shock, and horror, quickly as she turned back to look at him, he looked at the ground.

“ Mor-Morticia,”

Morty turned around, and saw Hosanna running down the hallway, towards them, she took his hand, and got in front of him,” Forgive me, Serenade. I hope...she...didn't interfere with your work,”

Serenade shook her head,” Oh no...she wasn’t,”

“ Alright, come along Morticia, our Lady Aria needs us,” she gave Serenade one last look, before leading Morty away.

Morty looked over his shoulder, Serenade lifted up her hand, as she smiled," It was nice seeing you again," she waved, as her smile grew into a grin," Morticia,"

Morty swallow nervously before nodding his hand,"

Once they reach a good distance from Serenade and were close to Aria’s chambers. She let go of Morty's hand, as she shook her head,” Morty...," she started, trying to gather her through,"... Why were you...,"

" I'm sorry,"

Hosanna frown, as she looked out the floor, waiting for him to continue.

" I-i wanted answers, but no one was telling me anything so...,"

" You went to Serenade,"

"...Yes...and no. It's complicated. I didn't want to ask. It's just I saw her. I felt drawn to her. It's just she saw right through me. She knew what I wanted,"

" Serenade is a master at that. She can look into your eyes, and see your fears. Your darkest desires you keep in the depths of your heart. That's way, we didn't want you near her,"

Morty frown," I'm sorry,"

" Don't be," she turns around, walking ahead of him, toward the pair of doors," We have a bigger matter we need to discuss,"

" What," he asked.

She opened the door, before moving aside, allowing Morty to enter the room first, before closing the door behind her. Morty froze.

Aria's hair falls over her shoulders as she rested her elbow on a nearby table, her face in the palm of her hand. Cabaletta, along with a few other maids who were kneeling down at her feet. Cabaletta reached up, and took her hand in her, before whispering something to her. Hosanna rush passed Morty and kneeled in front of Aria, who finally open her eyes and turned to look at her.

" I'm sorry it took us a while. We ran into a rat. Are you alright," she asked.

Morty took a step forward," What happened," he asked.

Aria looked up at Morty. She smiled in relief," Morty, your alright," the warmth in her voice couldn't hide her pain

"Aria...," Morty took another step towards her.

" I have something to tell you. I believe I've found a way to finally get you of here."

"...Really."

" My sister claims she found a man trying to break into the room...," she paused trying to found her words,"...you were in before I saved you. I think he was trying to save you,"

" Have you seen who he is," Morty asked.

Aria shook her hand," No...but whenever I get the chance. I will break him out, and bring him here,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank again  
> Sorry for any mistakes I missed.


End file.
